1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of copying and verification of documents:
This invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for transmitting a copy of an original document to a location different from the location of the original, wherein the copy is verified as to accuracy;
The invention is further more particularly directed to such a method and apparatus wherein the copy, after verification as to accuracy, is especially coded or marked so as to become the only useable (in lieu of) original;
The invention is still further directed to such a system as herein described wherein the original from which the verified copy has been made is destroyed upon verification of the of the copy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is much prior art in the transmitting of documents by means of facsimile transmission, and other types of transmission. However, there is no prior art known to me wherein a copy of an original document is transmitted to a different location from that in which the original is located and wherein upon such transmission the copy is verified and coded to take the place of the original and the original is destroyed so that there is only a copy verified as the only existing document to be used as an original.